A day in the life of series
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: A compainion peace to my The Missing Link story. A series of one shots from the minds of different characters. Warnings Slash, Het, angst, character death, and sickness. Oh and sappy moments.
1. Waiting

Waiting 

Rubbing my ever-swelling belly I think about the fact that I am waiting. At first truly I was scared. Harming my self I could deal with, it was only me. But if I harmed a child, my child I would never be able to recover. Everyone else, mostly Ron and Mrs.Weasley were and still are worried about if Severus will make a good father. That thought never crossed my mind. He loves me and while he may have hurt me in the past that was before we had the time to know each other, I hurt him just as he hurt me. Not until later did I realize that he had protected me numerous times without a thank you or reward. He did it just because. So the fact that he protected me even before he loved me tells me that yes he will be a good father. Now don't get me wrong of course he's still a snarky git but that is him. Just as Ron is stubborn, Malfoy is a right bastard and Mrs. Weasley is mothering.

Oh god. When I told Molly that I was pregnant first she froze and then she exploded with happiness, saying what a good mother I would be. I had to stop her right there. I would be a good parent, or so I hope, but in no way was I a mother! She just didn't get it, there _had_ to be a mother. Who would kiss the ouches when the child got hurt? Who would feed the child? Change the child? I said well Severus better do his damn part! She didn't get it. I tried to explain to her that in some families the dad would stay home and the mom would work. In some families both parents would work and their child would either be with only one parent at a time or a nanny would be hired. Molly just took it all in. Once in a while she will still come to me asking a question, giving me a scenario. I answer my best but Merlin am I happy I don't live there.

So again I'm waiting. I'm always waiting now for that moment when my child will be born but now I'm also waiting for Severus to get back. See I didn't want to know the sex of the child keeping it a surprise. Severus on the other hand said this was unpractical. How were we to know what to buy? So what we did was when we went out shopping we bought what we liked if it was a girl and what we liked if it was a boy. Severus had been told what the sex was and in my moments of weakness, just wanting to know my child, I had asked him. He did not tell me. He simply "shh"-ed me, kissed my forehead and walk out of the room. See what I mean, he was a git for not telling me, but still he's as cute as a button. Don't tell him I said that. Back on subject. He was now returning what things were not needed for the appropriate sex. Most likely we would be having twins because just like in muggle "invetro fertilization" I believe is what you call it; the chance is higher for twins because of the fact that many embryos are created and put into the "host's" body as I am called. Since there is more than one there is a high chance of pregnancy and thus a higher chance of twins.

I am nervous that I will be a good father. The truth is that Uncle Vernon was not the best role model. The closest I would have to a father would be the Sirius and Remus combination, they were my parents for a time, and I wish it could have been longer. I wish that they could have been here to see me being a father. Although I doubt that Sirius would be too happy about whom the other father is. Oh it would have been so funny seeing Sirius get freaked out about it and start ranting and raving on and on until Remus had enough and guided him out of the room for one of their "talks". Oh it would have been priceless.

It would have been nice for my parents to see me now. How happy I am. How happy Severus is. How for right now the wizarding world is at peace.

They would be happy to know that I am no longer ignorant, whether it be to who they were or the world around me. And they would be happy to know that I will let my child have that innocent bliss but never will my child be ignorant. Never with my child know the pain that Severus and I each went thru when growing up.

And that's why I'm waiting. I'm waiting to teach my child everything this world has to offer. To teach my child love and respect. To teach my child that I will always love them.

That's why I'm waiting.


	2. The death of me

**AN at the end.**

**The death of me.**

Don't tell anyone but, I really fucked up. There I was, with my kids full grown, in the middle of a war and I was cheating on my wife. I knew all of my life that I was fascinated by muggles. Everything about them. Their cars. Their plugs. Like I said, everything. I never thought that it meant I would end up sleeping with one of them. She was a beauty though. She was sweet and shy. I had been away from home for a while, fighting as it spread thru Europe and into Asia. And M.O.M thought that it would never make it out of England, ha!

It had been a day of little running. I had met the kind girl while at a local teashop; I was in dire need of a good earl gray. I talked with her as best as I could, I didn't speak much Russian just picking it up by being in their country. We talked for a while not saying anything of real interest when for some reason I was moved to kiss her. I did so and to my shock she didn't pull away. After the kiss my ears, I'm sure, were as red as my almost gone hair. She then asked me if I would join her to her room. I said yes. I was held by her not so beauty, beauty. I felt guilt right after, well no not true. I felt the guilt the next day. I had wished I could have sent an owl to Molly, just to say hi. At that moment I knew that if I had been able to just even see her writing that my affair never would have happened. The next day the running started again. We were chasing a large number of Death Eaters. I never said good-bye or any thing to that girl, I never had a chance.

It had been about a year later that I had started feeling sick. We were now closer to home, Italy. Now able to correspond with our loved ones I wrote Molly every three days. I had started to feel sick so they sent me back to London to see a medi-wizard. I was getting sicker by the day and needed to see one badly. When I finally got back to London. It no longer safe to floo or ride a broom, I had to take muggle transportation. On other circumstances it would have been a dream come true. The truth was though I was just feeling to sick.

When I got to Saint Mungo's Molly was waiting for me. They did so many tests, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Finally the good medi-wizard said that lets see if I didn't get some muggle sickness on my trip. So I was shipped off, ok a few blocks, to a Doctor. He did all kinds of test as well but told me that they would not be back for a week or two, I was to go home and wait. I went back to St. Mungo's to stay for I was too weak at that time to be on my own, and had I been in Molly's care like she wanted I would have been a risk to everyone staying with her.

When we got the results we were not sure what it meant. This AIDS business. No clue. I was put in the care of a doctor and put on medication. They told me that I most likely got it for that woman because besides her neither Molly nor I had been sexually active with other people. I was ashamed. I had ruined everyone's lives with one mistake. When I told Molly I had thought that she would yell or scream or something. She just got up and left. She didn't even look at me.

She later did yell, she took me back in to our, no her home for the time being. She yelled that she was not mad at me because I was sick, which of course I had said to try and make her feel guilty. She took me after our years, our children, our _life, _how could I do that to her? The fact that not only was it a one night stand but also the fact that I did not even know the girls name, she hated me for that, for not asking that one question I would forever be despised.

Things are somehow back to normal, kind of. We are not together anymore; I don't think I could have stood it if we were. We live together though, in the same house where we raised our kids. She knows I'm dying, I'm dying slowly but still I'm dying. I take my pills everyday and they give me hope that maybe I will be able to see my great-grandkids. I now know about this world that was not around when I was a kid. I worry for my kids because still most of them think that the only thing that can happen is the girl will get pregnant, and hell if you're gay there is nothing to worry about. It's hard; I have tried many times to tell my kids. They know that Molly and I aren't together anymore but they don't know why. I have to tell them though, I'm getting worse. They know it but they don't say anything.

Why would they, they still think that

they'll be the death of me.

**AN - Ok second chapter of this story, as you can tell this one dealt more with sickness and disease, please write me or review, even if you flame, I won't like it but i'll just use it to dance around. And this one, I kind of want people to tell me if i'm god wrong for giving Mr. Weasley an STD. lol please read and review.**


	3. The King of Tarts

AN: Ok last one of these I have prewritten and last one for a while. If you want to know when I'll be updating or whats going on, like why amI not updating, please go to my profile. I'll tell you everything you need to know.

King of Tarts

That's me, Bill Weasley – King of Tarts. Or at least that's what my brothers are callin' me these days. It's not my fault that the women love me and I love them back. After all I had a lot of mourning to do. When Fleur died I was heart broken. My beautiful blond goddess was gone. No longer did I wake in the night just to hear her soft snoring. Nor did I wake in the morning to find her playing with my chest hair; she loved it saying that most the men where she was from didn't have any. When she died at the end of the war it was hard. Being all split up, the family that is, it was hard when she was killed.

She was killed accidentally by a muggle. We had been hiding out of England in a flat building. The man living below us must have heard all the noise from the junior Death Eaters and us fighting. What he had, had was the muggle police later told me was a shotgun with him. Not knowing who we were he, never seeing us before, had shot at the first thing to move. Of course you know it was Fleur that moved. The Death Eaters were escaping; she wanted some information on what the bloody hell was going on. So she had moved towards her wand grabbing it to put a tracer on where they had gone. The minute she moved, the muggle shot. Without words I ran to her. The man had dropped his gun in shock, not really knowing what he had done until he had done it. I held her in my arms until Colin had pulled me away. Creevey had been with us for some time. Getting it so that he got done with school the same year Ron and them did.

When she died it was like a huge part of my brain just died with her. I was dead. For months I just laid there. Did nothing. Then one night about a year after she died George, Charlie and Ron were going out to some pub, asked if I want to come along. And I did. I didn't want to lie there for the rest of my life. So we went to the pub and you wouldn't guess but there were ladies there, and only one or two blond. I remember her perfectly. The first woman I had since Fleur. She was beautiful. Short black hair. Honey colored eyes and a small up-turned nose. She stood close to my height but that might have been her shoes. She was wearing black and red flannel. Fleur hated black and only like red on my body. So when we went back to her place it was exhilarating. Not only being with a woman again but also one that in no way reminded me of my beautiful dead wife. The fact that she had nothing in common with Fleur made me think about Fleur the whole time. Lets just say this became my way.

Picking up a girl for the night then never seeing her again. Ok a few times I saw the girl again, I thought they would be mad at me but no we just ended right back in bed. As my story goes one girl ended up getting pregnant. God I thought my life was over. Never again was I to roam the pubs, bars, and nightclubs looking for the woman of the night. I thought that I had to marry this girl, Bonnie. Turned out there was no way she was getting married. So now I was free! Kind of, I still had a kid on the way. This kid, my son, I didn't think I was going to want him. Ok I didn't. Once I held him though it was just beyond belief. I thought that with him in my life I would not be the same man I was right before that. I, of course, was wrong.

Now I have three kids, one son and two daughters, all beautiful. Mom is trying to get me wed, saying that I should have a family not just some kids, although she adores my offspring. What she doesn't realize is that I can never get married again because in my eyes Fleur was and is the only girl for me.


End file.
